<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Moonrise (Chrobin Celebration Day 7) by Voidpurrmina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688863">Black Moonrise (Chrobin Celebration Day 7)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidpurrmina/pseuds/Voidpurrmina'>Voidpurrmina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Risen King Chrom (Fire Emblem), actually what do i tag this as, does this still count as fluff?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidpurrmina/pseuds/Voidpurrmina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>oh we're finally done huh<br/>this, too, was supposed to be angst but the fluff's too strong oops</p>
<p>title comes from the celeste soundtrack again hehehe</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/Gimurei | Grima/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Moonrise (Chrobin Celebration Day 7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh we're finally done huh<br/>this, too, was supposed to be angst but the fluff's too strong oops</p>
<p>title comes from the celeste soundtrack again hehehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fell dragon's widespread control has taken a toll on Archanea. Plegia and Ylisse are nothing more than morgues at this point and they are set to conquer Valm soon. Surely it can't be that hard, what with the death of the mighty Conqueror. The loss of the war has all but left the country in shambles. There's no way that they could survive a few onslaughts of Risen, let alone an all-out attack led by Grima himself and undead loyal Ylissean dog. Chrom is always at Grima’s side. </p>
<p>Oh, how he loves Grima. </p>
<p>Yes, he would do anything for his god, his love. He would commit any atrocity as long as he can please Grima. He longs to hear the subtle praise hidden beneath layers of insults, yearns for the painful affection the dragon gives with bruising and demanding kisses that always leave him bleeding with both adoration and also the sludgy, disgusting fluid that the thanatophages pump through him to keep him working. </p>
<p>On occasion, Grima holds his hand. It always excites Chrom when he does this. Even through the cold steel of his gauntlets, he can feel Grima's warmth. He smiles internally whenever his dragon squeezes their hands together and he has half a mind to call him clingy (even though he would never. Partially because Grima would get angry with him but also because he doesn't have much of a usable brain left. All that's left is basic instinct and speech and devotion as undying as he is).</p>
<p>It warms his dead little heart to feel his companion right by his side, as he should be even though it’s the other way around. Grima can protect himself more than enough. It is Chrom that is more of a liability. Still, he doesn't think he could bear seeing even the smallest of bruises on that perfect, freckled skin. He has to protect Grima even if he's worthless. </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>As much as he hates it, Grima needs sleep in his frail, human body. Chrom often worries about his health. Sleep-deprived Grima gets antsy and angered more easily and very touchy. It shows in little ways that Chrom prides himself in finding. When his kisses get more damaging than usual, when he hugs less and uses Chrom as a glorified scratching post more, the Risen king knows that it's his turn to take care of his partner. </p>
<p>He hefts his dragon into his arms despite the protests that come each time and carries him to the nearest comfortable surface. He never lets him go despite how much Grima claws and kicks and spits insults. </p>
<p>They both know he could leave if he wanted to. He could rend the cold flesh from Chrom's face and get back to work if he tried, but he doesn't. It's just a part of the song and dance the two go through together. Chrom watches Grima succumb to unconsciousness and stays up all night (or is it day? He can’t tell and it's the end of the world, who cares.) watching over his beloved partner. The dragon clings to Chrom in his sleep and never lets go until he rouses again. Chrom wishes that he'd hold him like that more often. That warmth is addictive and the soft huffs and noises he makes in his sleep are things that he keeps with him forever. </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Valm doesn’t last for more than a fortnight. The Fell Dragon and his reanimated knight are a formidable team. Corrupted Falchion is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield and when Chrom cannot use his sword, he reaches out with his bare hands and crushes skulls with his uncanny strength, all in the name of protecting his treasure, his master. With little sense of self-preservation and more than enough ability to commit atrocities, he could and would take on entire armies if only to keep Grima safe. </p>
<p>As if Grima would even let that happen.</p>
<p>Grima’s heart beats in sync with the drums of war and chaos. In his element, he moves like death in every scuffle. He takes and takes and takes and gives destruction in return. The Fell Dragon is just as protective of his Risen King so they fight side by side always and make quick work of what little resistance the pitiful folks of Valm try to put up. </p>
<p>In the middle of a bloodied field littered with guts and gore, only two things remain standing; a god and his corpse of a husband. Grima turns to face Chrom with a strange look in his eyes that the former Exalt can’t quite place. It’s giddy and bright, those slitted crimson eyes glowing with horrific delight. Chrom decides that he likes it because he likes anything Grima does. </p>
<p>“Darling, we’ve made a mess,” the dragon purrs lowly. Chrom nods slowly.</p>
<p>Silence follows. Grima looks like he wants to say something, Chrom knows it. Surprisingly, he goes in for a hug and Chrom stands, stunned. </p>
<p>“Hug me back, useless worm.”</p>
<p>The Risen immediately does so, lifting his lover off of the ground a bit. He never ceases to marvel at just how small Grima is whenever he has the privilege of holding him in his arms.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Chrom.”</p>
<p>The dead king looks baffled. A compliment? He’s not quite used to those. Grima scowls.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that!!” </p>
<p>“O-of course—”</p>
<p>“As I was saying, thank you. You’re stupid and worthless and dull, but…”</p>
<p>Grima chokes on his words. Looks like both of them aren’t all that used to kindness.</p>
<p>“But I wouldn’t be having nearly as much fun destroying this world if you weren’t here-” </p>
<p>Chrom hugs Grima a little tighter, lifts him off the floor just a little higher. Fondness flowers in his chest and he smiles for the first time in a long while.</p>
<p>“Gross. What are you doing? Stop that-” Grima scowls but Chrom presses a gentle kiss to his dragon’s cheeks. The shorter man writhes and struggles but Chrom doesn’t mind. He’s leaking endearment like a broken pipe and he knows he wouldn’t have both of his arms still if Grima truly minded.</p>
<p>Even when he spits and snarls and says mean things, Chrom cares so much for Grima.</p>
<p>And he does not cherish any past memories that may have been his about family and bonds and a kinder, gentler tactician because the only thing that truly matters to him is his terrible, beloved husband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well thanks for reading!<br/>im gonna miss getting a little happy every time i get a comment on my works but i guess i will lurk for the next thousand years until i publish something again :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>